Have I ever tried the godmode thing? I don't think I have
|-|Base= |-|Asended= |-|Empowered by Memes= |-|After fusing with all of it's versions from alternate timelines= |-|"Does this look like the face of mercy?" (Also, this quote comes from a NSFW comic. Why do we turn NSFW stuff into memes?)= |-|Lewd Form (+41!!!)= |-|After taking a brutal beatup= |-|Post Mortem= |-|The joke is that all forms look the same= Summary Because aparently I never made a Godmode. And no, this doesn't count, neither does this, though this is quite close but not enough. This is the part where I say they are downplayed or something, right? Tier: GODMODE TIER Name: Dem Good (It's a really complex anagram which no one will understand) Origin: Dunno, ummm... Alterniabound? Yeah, Alterniabound Gender: Genderful Age: 6.66 Solar Sweeps Classification: Godmode thingy of doom WAIT NO. Super Kami Godmode thingy of doom Powers and Abilities: Super-Hyper-Mega-Ultra Physical Characteristics, Mayonnaise Manipulation, Mindipulation (Mind controled to read this page), Anime Force (Anime Force>>>>>>>Toon Force), Can perceive, attack and dodge abstracts, Honk Manipulation, Liven't Manipulation, Can move instantly from one place to another (Wow, there has to be a shorter name for this), Can pretend to be Michael Bay, Breaking the wall right before the 5th; Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation via editing pages in Wikipedia (Wikipedia is always right, when you edit a page there you are changing reality), Immortaity (Types 420, 720, 11037, 5318008, 31415926535...4 and 4-∞) Attack Potency: Godmodepotent (What, do you really think I have time to spam the word infinity/beyond and then put a justification that isn't even close to 1-A, or no justification at all? Don't you know I'm working on a really big and secret side proyect which takes a big portion of my free time? No, of course you don't. You just came here to claim that your character solos without considering anyone's feelings. Doesn't matter, I'll forgive you this time. Just don't ask for Speed, Lifting Strength, Striking Strength and Durability because it's just redundant) Speed: WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?? Stamina: Irrelevant (Seriously people, you don't have to wank every statistic. Limitless/Irrelevant is more than enough) Range: Planetary, Intergalactic (Didn't see that one coming, huh?), Irrelevant with Coward Standard Equipment: *'Potions:' Dem Good has an unlimited stock of potions to throw at opponents or at themself: **'Cobalt Potion:' Turns the target into a pir8te (Not to be confused with the way less cool pirate). That person will also lose it's left arm and left eye **'Green Potion:' Leaves the target without creativity **'Red Potion:' Gives the target a mental breakdown if they see the color blue **'Blue Potion:' Makes the target blue. That's it's effect. **'Phantom Potion:' Makes the target weak **'Hyper Potion:' Makes the target hear music **'Flashy Potion:' Gives the target a seizure **'Dem Good Potion:' Nullifies all of the target's Power and Stats, replacing them with Dem Good's Notable Attacks/Techniques: Active *'Coffee Break:' Dem Good calls for a 10 minutes coffee break. If anyone tries to harm the opponent in any way before the coffee break is finished, they lose the battle for being a asshole. This move has priority *'Dance-off!!!:' Dem Good challenges the opponent to a dance-off. The first person to stop dancing (Or that tries to make the opponent stop dancing) dies and is burried underground... but not in that order *'Can't touch this:' Dem Good starts to dance, allowing them to dodge everything including things that should logically be undodgeable, like Time Stop, Conceptual Manipulation, Swift, etc. Pasive *'Coward:' Anyone that tries to get out of Dem Good's range to abuse their own will be affected by this, making them to afraid too do anything *'Back that up:' Dem Good stacks the Power and Abilities of every character that the opponent has ever claimed to defeat, but hasn't actually defeated in a thread or failed to do so *'What the Honk:' Replaces every sound with a Honk. If one tries to negate this ability, the honks will only get louder to the point of earrape Weaknesses: This character isn't weak. And isn't called Ness Othe- Oh, wait. You meant "Weakness", not "Weak Ness". Sorry, I misheard you. Weaknesses: Do I really have to say it? Others Matches (Yes, just matches. Winning, loosing, it's all the same): Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderful Characters Category:Pages with music Category:Pages with quotes Category:Godmodes Category:Beyond Tier 11 Category:Beyond Tier 10 Category:Beyond Tier 9 Category:Beyond Tier 8 Category:Beyond Tier 7 Category:Beyond Tier 6 Category:Beyond Tier 5 Category:You get the idea Category:Homestuck Category:Alterniabound Category:Teenagers Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Mayonnaise Users Category:Mind Users Category:(That previous category could be changed with Mind Manipulation Users since everybody uses the mind, but whatever) Category:Anime Force Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Law Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Characters that have potions Category:Characters that dance better than you (Probably) Category:Characters that exist Category:Characters that like hawaiian pizza Category:Characters that like long walks in the beach Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters that breath Category:Characters that are characters Category:Characters that make you lose time with useless categories Category:Am I cool now? Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Parodies Category:Makes someone look like something else